


A cave after all

by AdorasBliss



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Gen, because i'm in the mood for some drama and death, from the prompt "no way out", no happy ending, though the death is pretty vague
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 12:45:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3729424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdorasBliss/pseuds/AdorasBliss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and Loki find themselves trapped with no way out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A cave after all

“So this is it.”, Tony said and let his head hit the stone behind him. “I'm gonna die in a cave after all. The company is a surprise though.”

“We will find a way out”, Loki hissed and searched the walls for a weak point for the nth time.

“Be real, Lokes. We tried everything and since your mojo is depleted from teleporting us out of that avalanche – thanks again by the way – and my suit is out of juice there wasn't much we could have done in the first place.” Tony watched as the other man tried to pry a rock loose.

“We will get out.”, Loki said again without looking at Tony.

Tony just sighed. “Loki, be real. We're in the middle of fucking nowhere and neither one of us has a tracker of some sort. By the time they're even close to finding us, I'm definitely dead and I think your chances aren't so amazing either.”

“We will get out!”, Loki repeated forcefully, but this time Tony noticed his hands, currently clawing at a different rock, were shaking badly.

“Reindeer Games? You ok?”, he asked.

Slowly Loki's hands dropped from the wall, but he didn't reply or even turn around, so after a few moment Tony heaved himself up, slightly obstructed by the depleted and now useless armor. He walked over to the god and cautiously laid a gloved hand on the now shaking shoulder.

“I never wanted any of this.”, Loki whispered. “I just wanted to be free, find a place to hide for a while, but you had to find me and now look at us. Trapped like vermin.” He hissed the last words and jerked his shoulder our from under Tony's hand.

Tony sighed and after a few moments of tense silence walked back to the opposite wall and sat down, waiting. For what exactly, he wasn't sure.

Loki continued to stand with his back turned and trembling fists clenched by his sides, staring at the rocks that trapped them. After what seemed like hours but were most likely fifteen minutes tops he turned around and stalked over to Tony. 

Without looking at the inventor he sat down beside him. Again minutes of silence passed, Tony not daring and Loki probably not willing to speak.

“We're not going to get out.”, Loki finally said quietly and Tony just nodded.

“I reckon we got about three hours or so of air left, well I do at least, not sure how it works for you.”, Tony said, leaned his head back against the cave wall and closed his eyes. For a while after that the two men just sat beside each other.

Tony startled slightly when Loki quietly spoke: “You said 'after all'.”

“Sorry, what?”, Tony asked.

“You said you were going to die in a cave after all. What did you mean by that?”, Loki asked without looking at the other man.

“I thought Barton told you my story when he was your personal zombie.”, Tony said with a raised eyebrow.

Loki just made a low humming sound. “We didn't talk about anything that did not pose an immediate threat to the plan.”

“Rude.”, Tony scoffed.

“Will you tell me?”, Loki asked.

“Tell you what?”, Tony answered.

“What you meant by 'after all'.”, the god said and for the first time looked directly at Tony. At this the inventor had an idea.

“How about a deal?”, Tony asked.

“A deal?”. This time Loki raised an eyebrow.

“I tell you my story, you tell me yours. It's not like we have anything better to do. Or a chance to gossip about it.”, Tony said and shrugged. Loki answered with a dry grin.

“I accept.”, he said. “Now answer my question: What did you mean?”

Tony reciprocated the grin and started to tell his story.

They continued to trade stories back and forth for hours. Finally Tony's head sagged against Loki's shoulder and he sighed.

“I guess this is it, Lokes. I got no more stories and by what it feels like, no more oxygen.” he whispered and closed his eyes, savoring his last conscious minutes.

Loki hummed softly in the back of his throat and leaned his head against the wall behind him.

“I must admit...you were a mortal worth knowing, Stark.”, he murmured and also closed his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Liked it? Hated it? Could be improved? Shoot me a comment!  
> I'm still very new to writing and always open for criticism and advice.
> 
> If you want me to write a drabble/oneshot for a specific prompt, shoot me an ask on averagemidgardian.tumblr.com
> 
> (Also, english is not my native language, if you find mistakes please tell me!)


End file.
